


Gone Away

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Virginian | The Men From Shiloh (TV)
Genre: Day Dreaming, Gen, Longing, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Trampas gets missing during round up and Virginian goes to see what he's up to.Can be seen as cannon/pre-slash.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gone Away

It was fall round up at Shiloh Ranch, the cowboys were busy, working extra hard as it was showing signs of an early winter. Judge Garth was in Cheyenne on business during all of this, but his daughter Betsy was staying in the ranch house on her own. The Virginian was making his rounds checking on everything to ensure everything was running smoothly. After checking on a couple of groups he couldn't help noticing that Trampas was nowhere to be found and that, after asking around, was determined to have slipped off on his own somewhere. 

Virginian did a little riding northward and found his top hand sitting in the saddle on a hill facing north. He rode up beside him and looked at what Trampas was looking at, the rolling mountains beyond, colored midway to the bases and the peaks snow capped and icy. A cold wind blew from that direction but it didn't phase the cowboys, they sat silent a few more moments just taking it in.

"I don't recall asking you to check the north range," Virginian said, he didn't look over.

"Funny thing, I don't recall it either," Trampas said.

"Then what are you doing up here?" Virginian asked, finally looking over. 

"Would you believe it if I told you my fiddle foot brought me up here?" Trampas asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I'd believe it. Why up there though? It's kind of cold," Virginian answered. 

"To see the mountains. There's something about this time of year, makes me wanna go away. See the lonely places and ride the mountain ridges and feel the wind on my face. Make camp with big ole fire and drink hot, black coffee that just burns the cold right of ya," Trampas explained with a far away look in his eye.

"All alone?" Virginian asked.

"Well, I kinda thought about having you for company," Trampas smiled.

"I'll make you a deal. You get back to work and I'll provide the fire, coffee and company at least, later on tonight," Virginian offered.

"I think I'll just take you up on that," Trampas said.

They rode away from a dream and back to reality to finish a busy day.

The End.


End file.
